


A silly robe

by A_wandering_mind



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_wandering_mind/pseuds/A_wandering_mind
Summary: Love is blind, and not infrequently deaf and dumb, but in this case it's just silly and clumsy. Or: Cullen is playing chess with Ophelia and she is playing with him.





	A silly robe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic/drabble done because I was bored^^ Please let me know about mistakes and typo, english is not my first language :)

All he needed was a little more concentration. There was nothing wrong with what he was doing, after all it was a way of relaxing like any other. He liked Leliana’s company, he definitely preferred Dorian’s, but Ophelia Trevelyan could make him uncomfortable. He believed in the inquisition, appreciated the inquisitor as a person, admired her polite and friendly behaviour, envied her kindness and smiles and,  _Andraste preserve him_ , he also found her incredibly beautiful. The worst thing is that she didn’t realizes the effect that she had on him.

“Is there something wrong?” Asked Ophelia gently, crossing her legs. “You seem distracted, I don’t want to steal more time than necessary”

Her delicate voice betrayed worryness, and Cullen was shaken by his thoughts. “Oh, I - ahem - No, don’t worry, I was just thoughtful,” he smirked, clearing his throat, trying to concentrate on the chessboard in front of him.

She laughed “So that means I have a chance to win today”.

“Absolutely not” replied him with a lopsided grin.

That day Ophelia didn’t wear her usual clothes, but she opted for a light cotton tunic, the dark green of the fabric in contrast with her white hair, tied at the waist by a leather belt. The weather had been warm in the last days at Skyhold, and in his stubbornness he had never given up his usual commander’s clothes. The fabric of the inquisitor’s robe often slipped on her arms, leaving her shoulders and neck uncovered, and when she bent down to move a chess piece, he glimpsed her cleavage.

Cullen tried to think of swords, the documents waiting for him at his desk when the game was over, the men training in the yard. As much as he tried not to make impure thoughts, his eyes inevitably fell on her breast line, barely visible and undeniably inviting. Ophelia seemed not to notice his prying eyes and continued to play, relaxed. From time to time she tormented her silver necklace, caressing her neck as she thought about which piece was wiser to move, and Cullen had to look away to try to calm his nerves.

“I believe you have won.  _Again_ , "Ophelia sighed, wrinkling her nose in a grim tone. "Sometimes I wonder why I insist on playing with you”. Cullen could not hold back a small grimace at those words.

 _You’re an idiot_ , he thought, while he made his last winning move.  _She doesn’t really like you for the man you’re outside your role in the inquisition_. 

After few seconds of delay, Ophelia realized that probably she had said something wrong, judging by the fact that he moved his gaze from her . “Oh, I really appreciate your company, I just wish you were not so good at playing.”

She smiled at him again. Her lips were a light cherry color, surely thanks to some lipstick that Josephine had probably brought her from Orlais. He smiled at her too. “I like you company too, Trevelyan. But I’d better get back to my job. ”  
Cullen let out a chuckle and started to get up, but she preceded him, placing a hand on his arm. 

“You can call me Ophelia, if you wish to. I’m not so attached to the court etiquette, especially for friends and for people I care about.” And she left, leaving him under the gazebo with an expression halfway between the blessed and the witless.

* * *

 

“Where have you been?” Dorian asked, crossing her into the great hall of the castle. The big smile on her face was too wide not to be noticed.

Ophelia smiled at him. “Playing chess, my friend”.

Dorian looked at her from head to toe, crossing his arms to the chest and curling the mustaches with the tip of the thumb and forefinger. He gave her a little convinced, mischievous look. “And the fact that you wore one of your best clothes, with a plunging neckline, makes me think that the game of chess you have played was with our commander, am I right?”.

Ophelia turned her head away, annoyed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Good day Dorian.” She walked off briskly, hoping the he hadn’t noticed her flushed cheeks


End file.
